Follow Me
by kate882
Summary: Sam and Gabriel had a fight and broke up. Now Dean and Cas are sick of seeing there brothers so depressed, so when Sam comes to visit they lock the two in a room together to work out there problems. Lets hope it works. one-shot sabriel


"Hey Cas." Dean said as he walked into their house.

"Hello Dean." Castiel said looking up from the book he was reading.

"Sam is coming to town to visit." Cas tilted his head. Sam avoided visiting whenever he could, if visiting was wanted they were asked to visit him. "He has a business trip he couldn't talk his way out of, and he needs a place to stay. Is it cool with you if he stays here?" Dean walked to the fridge and pulled out a beer.

"Yes of course it's alright with me, but Dean I really think we should try to fix things with him and Gabriel. I know you don't like my brother but still . . ." Cas trailed off.

Dean sighed. "Yeah I know what you mean. Those two are always so miserable lately. Sam always sounds dead when I talk to him. You know it's been weeks since Gabe has tried to prank me, and all he did was steal all my shoes when he did." Dean said sitting down, and putting an arm around Castiel's shoulders.

"Really? That's all he did? Well what do you suggest we do?" Castiel asked laying his head on Deans shoulder.

"Well we are going to need to get Gabriel to come over." Dean said. Castiel could practically see a plan forming in Dean's head.

* * *

"Hey guys I'm here!" Sam called as he walked into the house.

"Hey Sammy!" Dean said hugging him.

"Hello Sam." Castiel said holding out his hand to shake.

"Hey Dean. Hey Cas." Sam hugged Dean back, and then shook Cas's hand.

"Well why don't you go unpack your stuff, and I'll get out some drinks." Dean said.

"Alright. I'll be right down." Sam said offering a smile. It didn't reach his eyes though.

Sam went up to the guest room. When he saw Gabriel standing there he started to turn around to walk out the door, but Dean was there closing it.

"Sorry Sammy, but you guys can't come out until you two make nice." They heard the lock click.

"What are you doing here?" Gabe asked after a few minutes of tense silence.

"I'm here for work. What are you doing here?" Sam responded. He wouldn't look into those eyes. He couldn't. He looked at the floor instead.

"Getting invited to dinner by my brother, and trying to find place mats that were stored in the guest room since they didn't have guest." He said bitterly.

"They don't own place mats. Dean thinks they are a waste of money if you have paper towels." Was the intelligent response that came from Sam's mouth.

"Of course he does." Gabriel muttered before they lapsed into silence again.

"Should we talk?" Sam asked after a while.

"What's there to talk about?" Gabriel asked. "I could have sworn we got everything out the night you left. Or, God forbid it, was there more? I'm sure everyone on the street would be disappointed they didn't get to hear the rest of what was going wrong between us." The mix of sarcasm and bitterness was like a knife to Sam.

"Well we can't get out of here until we work it out." Sam said trying to be logical.

He didn't answer, instead Gabe walked over to the door, and started to try and work on the lock. "Damn! It won't budge." He said after moment or so.

He sat down on the bed. "Alright then talk." He said.

Sam looked at him shocked. "Why do I have to start?"

"Because it was your idea." Gabriel said.

"Okay, well just because we broke up doesn't mean we can't be friendly." Sam said.

"Yeah because that whole 'let's be friends' thing always works." Gabriel said sarcastically. "Besides as I recall you're the one that said you never wanted to see me again." He added.

"You were the one that flirted with everything that moved!" Sam retaliated getting angry in response to Gabe.

"You should have trusted me enough to know that I didn't care about any of those people the way I care about you!" Neither of them noticed the slip and lack of past tense when he said he cared about Sam.

"You shouldn't have given me reason to wonder in the first place! I shouldn't have had to think 'does he even care if he is hurting me by flirting with these people right in front of me or not?'." Sam shot back.

"Well I only flirted with them to get you jealous so that I had some reassurance that you still gave a damn!"

"I love you!" Again neither man seemed to notice the lack of past tense.

"You walked away!" Gabriel yelled.

"Did it ever occur to you that you were supposed to follow me?" Sam yelled back.

There was a silence where they just stared into each other's eyes. "I didn't know I was supposed to. You never told me." Gabriel said more quietly.

"I shouldn't have had to." Sam whispered, and turned around so that Gabriel wouldn't see the tears falling down his cheeks.

"I thought it would make you more mad." Gabriel muttered. "I wanted you to come back, so I thought I would give you some space."

"I don't want space I want you."

This time it was noticed. "Want? Not wanted?" Gabriel asked with some hope.

Sam sighed. "Yes, but I can't if it's going to be the way it was before."

"I can stop flirting with everyone." Gabriel said. He sighed and turned Sam around to face him. He wiped the tears off of Sam's face. "Can I get a secant chance?" He asked.

Sam looked deep into Gabe's eyes before he smiled and nodded.

Gabriel grinned, and pushed Sam onto the bed. He placed a kiss on Sam's lips. It started out gentle but got faster and hungrier quickly.

Sam moaned, and Gabriel quickly slipped his tongue into Sam's mouth.

Meanwhile down stairs Dean was frowning, and Cas had his head tilted. "Well I think that worked." Castiel said.

"Yep, and now I have to burn those sheets." Dean said frowning even more as he heard some interesting sounds coming from his brother. "And maybe the bed to."


End file.
